


Drunk

by sinofwriting



Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Where did you get all these bruises?"
Relationships: Aaron Tveit & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Drunk

Taking his eyes off Kevin, Aaron glances around the table for Y/N only to see her ducking out the door, phone pressed against her ear. He smiles at Karen who’s sitting next to him, muttering a I’ll be back, before following after Y/N.

He’s quiet enough, that she doesn’t notice him as she talks on the phone with someone. “I’m at dinner with my friends and cast mates.” She sighs, leaning against the brick wall, her eyes fluttering shut. “David, I’m not going to the house right now. This is my first day off in weeks from rehearsals.” The scowl on her face deepens at whatever David is saying on the other line. “Yeah, it’s such a shocker that I’d prefer to be around people who seem happy to see me.”  
Aaron clears his throat, feeling uncomfortable listening to anymore.  
Y/N grimaces, realizing that Aaron had just heard her and her boyfriend arguing. “Look, I’ve got to go.” Before he can say anything, she hangs up.

Sticking her phone into her pocket, she gives Aaron an awkward smile. “I’m sorry about that it.”  
He shrugs, “it’s alright. My fault for following after you.”  
She nods, and unknowingly shows a few bruises on her arms as she lifts them above her head to stretch, making him stare at them.  
“What are those?”  
Y/N follows his gaze to where her arms are still stretched above her head. She quickly lowers them, her sleeves having fell down. “There nothing. Just keep running into my doorknob and stuff.”  
He reaches forward, an eyebrow raised, when she nods, he takes a hold of her arms.

Rolling up her sleeves, he’s greeted with hand shaped bruises all over her forearms. “Where did you get all of these bruises?” He whispers, in horror.  
She pulls her arms away, wrapping them around herself. “David, he gets a little rough.”  
“David did this to you?” There’s an anger in Aaron’s voice that he doesn’t think has ever been present before.  
“Isn’t not like that. It’s only when he’s drunk.” She defends her boyfriend. He was a piece of work when he was sober and a nightmare when drunk. And it was only when he was drunk that he put his hands on her and she didn’t do much to stop it either.  
“He’s still hurting you.”  
Y/N stands up a little straighter, “and I let him. He’s not abusing me or hitting me. Do you think I would still be with him if he was? You’ve known me for a few years, Aaron.”  
He can feel his teeth grinding together from how tight his jaw is clenched. “I know you won’t listen to me, you’ve made up your mind about it, but just think maybe one night, that tight grip turns into him hitting you so hard that you have to go to the hospital. Or he yanks you so hard that you have to go to the hospital. I don’t want you to end up there.”  
“I won’t.”


End file.
